


Fumi-chan

by normalpanchan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: FeMC - Freeform, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: A friend visits for lunch.





	Fumi-chan

“So you’re Fumie-chan.” Akira crouched down to the little girl. Fumie just looked down, fidgeting her hands. She was shy, Akira can tell. “Don’t worry. I’ll just get Goro for you. He’s really excited to see you.” She got up and shouted, “Goro! Fumie-chan’s here!” The girls both heard something fell and rushing in towards their way; It was the boy himself.

“Fumi-chan! You’re here!” greeted a ecstatic Goro. Fumie finally looked back up, just to see her friend.

“H-Hello…” she squeaked out.

“And don’t worry, Fumi-chan! My mommy’s not gonna bite you.” He then recalled something. “Mommy, is the pudding ready yet?” He looked up at his mom.

Akira answered in a smile. “I think in a few minutes.” She looked back at the shy girl. “Goro told me that your favorite food was chocolate pudding, so I made some before you got here. Do you want some?”

Fumie nodded. “Yes, M-Mrs. Goro’s mom.”

Akira smiled again. “Alright then. Goro, please bring her to the table.” she ordered. Goro hold out his hand to his friend and Fumie grabbed it and seated her right next to him.

Akira looked in the fridge and took out the pudding. She placed it on the sink table and started to grab small cups. Meanwhile, the two kids sat down, waiting for their snack, until a black cat got up on the table in front of them.

“Mona!” Goro exclaimed. Fumie just stared at the cat. “Are you here to say hello to Fumi-chan?” It meowed and got closer to the girl, bowing its head down. She was hesitant. “He wants you to pet him.” said Goro. “Like this.” Her friend demonstrated how to pet Mona. He put his hand on the cat’s fur and stroked it softly; Mona was purring.

Fumie slowly put her hand on Mona’s head and petted him. The cat closed his eyes and purred due to how gentle and relaxing the headpat was. “He’s soft,” she realized. “And c-cute. And so nice.”

“Mona is also really smart too!” Goro interjected. “He helps Mommy and Daddy with work and can do whatever you want him to do!”

Akira arrived at the table with food in hand, interrupting. “Pudding’s here, kids!” She passed out the chocolate pudding to both the kids, along with spoons. “Shoot, forgot the napkins. Morgana, can you grab some while I get the juice?” He meowed and jumped off the table then jumped to the kitchen cabinet. 

The kids watched Mona take two sets of napkins using his paws and grabbed them with his mouth, scurrying back to the table. Meanwhile, Goro’s mom came back with apple juice. She placed the juice boxes next to the kids and Morgana placed the napkins on the table, slipping them to each kid with his paw.

“See, Fumi-chan? Mona’s a smart kitty!” Goro bragged. Morgana meowed, happy at the compliment.

“A smart kitty…” she said, just staring at the cat. She really wanted to pet him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome is my game. Also Fumie's anxieties are based on mine's from when I was young. ;_;


End file.
